Dr. Wily
Dr. Albert Wily (born March 18, 1948; age 66) is known as the nemesis of the super fighting robot Megaman. Since the old man has nothing better to do with his time, he builds eight robot masters to go and destroy stuff cause he's kind of a jerk. The Tale of Betrayal Sometime in the year 200X, Dr. Wily and his boyfriend Dr. Light created the original six robot masters known as Cutman, Gutsman(Dr. Wily's favorite), Iceman, Bombman, Elecman, and Fireman. Even though they both made the robots, Dr. Light got most of the credit and became a world famous scientist. Feeling betrayed by his companion, he broke up with Dr. Light, reprogramed the robot masters, and began his plan on world domination. Eventually, he was at his knees begging for mercy at the knees of that "blue dweeb" Megaman. After this defeat, Wily decided to build new robot masters to defeat Megaman, but they were no match for the blue bomber. Wily later created Protoman, Megaman's cocky brother who is sort like a robot version of Garry Oak, to help the robot masters defeat the little twerp, but even he didn't stand a chance. So basically, Wily's life is now just a giant hamster wheel: He builds 8 robot masters, fights Megaman, begs for mercy, and goes back step one. Life of Crime Over the years, this mad man has done numerous felonies. He once brain washed a bunch of people at an amusement park by shoving Gutsman's ass into everyone's face. He and Protoman once stole Mama Luigi's bagel and gave it to Dr. Robotnik. But the most memorable crime that this man did was PULL THE MOON OUT OF THE ORBIT! Yes, he literally pulled the moon out of orbit, but Megaman put it back so yeah. Hateocracy Wily later launched a campaign of hate, or hateocracy (rumors circulated that Colonel H. Stinkmeaner was gonna sue from beyond the grave, but nothing never came of this). In this campaign, Wily launched an army of robots reverse-engineered from Protoman known as Sniper Joes. Wily's goal was simple: wipe out every human on Earth except the whites and Uncle Ruckus. Why? He never said. The genocidal campaign became so bad, Megaman eventually couldn't do it alone. So, his sister Roll (familial relations disputed for obvious reasons) underwent the same upgrades Rock (Megaman's real name; get it?) and the two launched a brutal counterattack. At the end of it all, the two 'bots rocked and rolled (again, get it?) and killed Wily, rather than let him live again. The world was finally at peace again, and Rock and Roll renounced their familial ties, got married, had two robo-babies, and lived happily ever after. Because they're robots, they never died. They're still out there, keeping order, while their children travel the galaxy hunting down the evil and annoying Tomo Takino. Trivia *Dr. Wily is based off Albert Einstein. *Wily teamed up with Eggman in the Archie comics. *Dr. Wily started the "Guptill89 is a furry" jokes. de:Doctor Wily Category:Characters Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Deceased Category:Inventors Category:German Category:Mad Scientists Category:Smart Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Old Category:RNSH Category:Nazis Category:Evil